


Healing.

by jewelswrites_ish



Category: Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelswrites_ish/pseuds/jewelswrites_ish
Summary: After a long and bloody day working for Camila, James needs a little time.





	Healing.

* * *

There was so much blood. When James Valdez accepted the assignment to take out a rivals’ shipping dock, there was no telling how many casualties would add up - not without casing the place for a few weeks to pick up on the patterns of the workers. However, Camila Vargas wanted the job done immediately and entrusted her second in command with the task despite his hesitation. 

The only one to handle business, James got out by the skin of his teeth. As soon as he began shooting - his trained marksmanship coming in handy - the crowd of men spotted his location, leaving James vulnerable. But one after the other he was able to take them out, succeeding in his mission of stopping a shipment of cocaine from leaving land. With a single call to Camila, he informed her the job was done and hung up, wanting nothing but silence and space to breath.

Car rides had always eased James’s mind. It was just something about the open roads passing lights and the white and yellow lines. The low hum of the engine mixed with the sound of the wind from the open window was enough to quiet his inner demons from provoking his mind, but it was a temporary solution to a long term problem; a solution not worthwhile. Before he knew it, James pulled up to a house, switching off the engine and lights to not attract attention.

His cellphone rang, and Camila’s name flashed brightly across the screen. With a strenuous sigh, James answered.

“A job well done, James,” Camila praised; he could hear the smirk pulling at her lips. “When you come back to the mansion, I’ll need you to take care of something else for me. But until then, I’m happy to know  _ eso pinche Filipe Flores _ won’t be in business much longer.” Without a proper farewell, Camila killed the call, James’s screen flashing for a moment before going black. Another sigh left his lips - frustration for his life. When he left the military, James wanted nothing more than to do something more; be part of something bigger than himself. Working for Camila was a job which had miraculously fallen in his lap; the money and the freedom (to an extent) was what attracted him the most. Now, James regretted getting into the life with no way out.

The street dark, with the nearest street lamp a quarter mile down the road, James slipped from his black SUV, walking up the driveway to the house he parked in front of. Finding the familiar rock with the spare key hidden, James took it with him as he silently opened the door, locking it behind him. 

The house was dark too and yet James knew exactly where to walk, where to avoid and knew he was welcome to pour himself a glass of bourbon. The dark liquid hit the spot; another temporary solution. 

Suddenly the lights flipped on, causing his sight to be partially impaired, but James kept his back toward the doorway. 

“I could kill you.” 

“That would take the fun out of everything,” James replied. Turning on his heel, the man set the glass onto the marble countertop as you approached him with a wide grin. “ _ Como estas mi bella princesa _ ?” he asked, wrapping his arms around your waist, holding you tightly.

“Better. Now that you’re here.” The relationship between you and James was a rarity; a forbidden love even. James worked for one of the Cartel’s most powerful women reigning from Mexico to the United States while you were the daughter of Camila’s biggest competitor and rival. If anyone found out about the relationship, a bounty would be put on James’s head and the two of you would be on the run throughout the world to escape the wrath of both Cartels; despite it being your father, you weren’t sure if a betrayal as such would prompt him to turn his back on you. 

Reaching up on your toes, you placed a light kiss against his lips; you knew something was wrong with him. “ _ Que paso, mi amor _ ?” you asked, brows tugged together as your hands clasped behind his neck - you wanted to know what was bothering him. James didn’t answer, but simply looked down causing you to get lost in his beautiful eyes. It was a common thing, something you were used to; inquiries about his feelings were a ritual for you. However, James was a man of few words, and even more, James never shared how he was feeling. Whether it was because he was a man or because of his past experiences, you weren’t sure, but his technique in distracting you from the questions was beginning to have no effect. “Sooner or later you need to speak about what’s bothering you; bottling things up is not healthy.”

“Oh, I don’t know. It’s worked for me this long.” Giving him a look, you sighed in defeat. 

“Fine, but you look like you need a little bit of taking care of so finish up down here and I’ll meet you upstairs.” Your words were innocent. If there was one thing which settled James’s nerves was your touch gliding on the bare skin on his back. It soothed him to feel your nails lightly scraping back and forth from his shoulder blades, all the way down to the cusp of his jeans. 

As you made your way back to your bed, James took the time to wash the glass he dirtied, placing it in the drying rack before switching off the lights and joining you in your room. He peeled off his leather jacket and removed his black t-shirt before sliding in bed next to you over the covers. Laying in his stomach, James buried his head in the pillow just as he felt your nails begin their hypnotic dance.

And you were glad to do it. James was second in command to Camila Vargas, one of the hardest working Cartel bosses. Hardworking because she was stepping out of her soon to be ex-husband’s shadow, and because she was a woman; in a male dominated industry, Camila had to work ten times harder to gain the respect. Your own father doubted Camila’s ability to run her organization as the woman did have a tendency to allow her emotions to get in the way, but you refused to underestimate Camila; you had seen her in action yourself. And though you would never point it out, you knew James was getting the brunt of the focus as his patience was wearing thinner, his focus was diminishing and his conversations were dwindling. 

It all seemed too familiar; her father’s work was the reason behind his own divorce. With the stress of the life and the constant threat lurking around every corner, your mother had left her husband, leaving behind the rest of her family to find a sense of peace on the other side of the world. 

Just as you’ve slowly watched the Cartel life swallow up your father, you began to worry a remake was playing with James as the leading star in this show. His attitude was different now than it was when the two of you first began your secretive relationship; even the way he spoke was different - more careful and diligent. You were able to sense a bit of dread in his voice and irritation whenever the topic of Camila came up. It was at that point when you promised work would no longer be a topic of conversation whenever they were together as it put the looming dark cloud over both of their heads. 

“I love you.” His whisper was so soft you almost missed it. At the words your fingers froze, stuck at the base of his back while your mind processed his confession. It was long overdue, and James knew that. He wanted to say it for a few weeks but he never found the right moment. Plus, he wasn’t sure if saying the words would then begin a curse over their relationship; the next day was never promised in his line of work - a lifestyle he was used to, even during his time in the military. 

Whether you said it back or not, he didn’t care. He wanted you to know how he felt before it was too late - if something were to happen to him. 

“ _ Que tu dice _ ?” you asked shakily, your hand flattening against his skin. 

James moved so he was looking at you - the intensity in his eyes said everything. “ _ Te amo _ .” 

You smiled down to him, leaning down placing your lips against his. James took no time in grabbing you, pulling himself over you so he was on top, your legs wrapped around his waist. He placed slow kisses along your jawline, down to your neck, igniting that familiar stir of passion in your belly you only felt whenever you were with him. It always seemed like he knew your sweet spots without even trying, melting you in his arms with every touch. He had you whimpering in mercy before even undressing you, and James was feeling the high off the notion of it.

The following morning felt as if you were a child waking up on Christmas day. Though your relationship with James was a mutual one, he never stayed the night just in case Camilla would pay a visit at his home. However, this morning you woke to his arm resting heavily on your waist, his breathing steadily against the back of your neck. Smiling at this, you tried to maneuver away from James in hopes to relieve your bladder. However, the movements woke James almost instantly and he pulled you into his chest. “ _ Donde crees que vas _ ?” he whispered, nestling his face into your neck. 

Smiling at his words, you told him nowhere and stayed where you were, enjoying the feeling of being held closely by the man you loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please give a kudos; a comment would be highly appreciated!


End file.
